Frío
by Calerie Holmes
Summary: No es bueno mezclar el frío diciembre londinense con discusiones inoportunas.


**Frío:**

John tenía frío, mucho frío. Tal vez fuese porque era media noche y estaban en pleno diciembre, o porque la calefacción llevaba ya dos días estropeada; pero el doctor estaba tiritando.

Se había puesto el pijama más abrigado que había encontrado, tenía en su cama la mitad de las mantas del piso de Baker Street, y estaba hecho un ovillo bajo ellas mientras procuraba no moverse para no perder el poco calor que tenía.

Y para colmo se había peleado con Sherlock.

Ese era el motivo por el cual estaba en su antigua habitación, durmiendo sólo y cantando en su mente el "Siberia, patria querida" adornado con carambanitos de hielo imaginarios.

Esta vez la discusión había empezado de buena mañana, cuando John había ido a preparar el té matinal y se había encontrado una gelatina de ojos (aparentemente humanos, el doctor no quiso investigar más) en la jarra. Como cualquier persona medianamente normal, Watson había gritado, maldecido e, incluso, golpeado la tetera contra la encimera. Sherlock, que había oído el estruendo, había aparecido en la cocina con la rapidez y el mutismo de un fantasma.

-¿Qué haces, John? –Preguntó con su impasible tono de por las mañanas (y de los mediodías, tardes, noches, vigilias…)

-Iba a preparar el té cuando me he encontrado con esto. –Respondió en tono ácido, a la vez que volcaba el contenido viscoso e insalubre en uno de los vasos de precipitados que estaban en la mesa.

-¿Y qué problema hay? –Volvió a hablar el detective, apoyándose en una de las paredes.

-¡¿Qué qué problema hay?! En serio, Sherlock. ¡¿Qué qué problema hay?! ¡QUE STOY HARTO! ¡Harto de tu desorden y tu laboratorio de química en la maldita cocina! –Estalló el ex militar.

-¿Te molestan mis experimentos? –Continuó con su tono de voz impasible.

-No, Sherlock, no me molestan tus experimentos. Me parece genial que te entretengas con ellos. Todo el mundo necesita un hobbie, y mejor eso que pegarle tiros a la pared del salón. Lo que me molesta son los ojos gelatinosos en la tetera, las cabezas cercenadas en el frigorífico o los dedos amputados que me encontré en el tostador ayer.

-No es mi culpa que algunos de mis experimentos necesiten unas condiciones concretas…

-Sí. Sí que lo es. Tienes que darte cuenta que no vives solo.

-Qué tiempos aquellos…

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Que me da igual! ¡Pon tus experimentos donde te apetezca! Pero eso sí, si tanto echas de menos vivir solo, eso será lo que tendrás. –Acto seguido salió de la cocina, entró en el cuarto que compartía con Sherlock desde hacía unos meses, cogió algunas de sus cosas, su almohada y varias mantas, y se subió a su antiguo cuarto, cerrando con un portazo.

Tras eso se vistió con mucha ropa de abrigo y bajó hasta la calle. El detective no estaba a la vista cuando pasó por el salón.

Estuvo el resto de la mañana fuera, caminando por las grises calles de Londres. Para cuando llegó la hora de la comida estuvo tentado de volver al apartamento, pero solo imaginarse a él mismo cocinando en ese circo de los horrores hizo que le volviese a subir el enfado, de modo que se quedó a comer en un pequeño restaurante del centro.

Para cuando llegó a Baker Street ya era casi de noche. Subió la escalera sin hacer ruido, y se asomó al salón, pero el menor seguía desaparecido. Siguió subiendo y llegó a su habitación, se quitó el abrigo, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama a leer. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había pasado unos de los días más tranquilos de sus últimos años, y no le gustaba. Se había acostumbrado, primero a la acción del ejército, y después a la hilarante actividad del detective, y ahora la tranquilidad le… ¿Aburría?

Y ya eran las doce, y seguía más frío que Frosty the Snowman, a demás de un enfado monumental. Estaba ya casi dormido cuando notó cómo el cuerpo delgado del moreno se metía bajo las manta y se acurrucaba contra él.

-Sherlock, ¿Qué haces? –Inquirió en tono serio mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro para alejarle. Estaba helado.

-Hace frío.

-Y yo estoy enfadado contigo. – A pesar de ello, le atrajo hacia su cuerpo para calentarlo.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Entonces? ¿No echabas de menos vivir solo?

-Oh, vamos John. Parece como si no me conocieras…

-Ya… ¿Y dónde has estado todo el día?

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, doctor.

-El que está enfadado soy yo, y estás en mi cama, a si que el que tiene el turno de pregunta soy yo.

-Recogiendo mis experimentos y poniéndolos donde no te los vayas a encontrar a primera hora de la mañana.

-Gracias, Sherlock. Y respecto al tema de vivir solo ya hablaremos mañana…- el menor alzó la vista y le miró con una mueca de mohín infantil.- Mañana. Ahora, si no es molestia me gustaría dormir, que mañana es lunes y me toca turno en la clínica. Buenas noches. –Y le dio un beso en la coronilla al menor, mientras lo abrazaba más contra su pecho, como si fuese el osito de peluche de un niño pequeño.

-Buenas noches.


End file.
